The present invention relates to novel pyrazole amides and insecticide or miticide containing them as the active ingredient.
Examples of compounds having a structure similar to that of the compound according to the present invention are described for those having bacteriocidal activity in Pest. Bio. Phy., 25, 163 (1986), Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) Nos. 52-87168 and 60-34949, for those having herbicidal activity in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 57-106665, for those having medicinal activity in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) Nos. 47-6269, 48-56671, 52-83840, Japanese Patent Publication No. 55-44751, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) Nos. 56-73071 and 59-95272, as well as in J. Pharm. Sci., 74, 1013 (1985). However, insecticidal or miticidal activity are not reported at all. Further, aralkyl group as the substituent on the amino group is not mentioned at all in the above-mentioned publications and literatures.
Further, there are described N-benzyl-3-methyl-5-pyrazolecarboxamide and benzyl 3-methyl-5-pyrazolecarboxylate in Farmaco, Ed. Sci., 22, 692 (1967), N-benzyl-1-(2,4-dinitrophenyl)-3-biphenyl-5-pyrazolecarboxamide in Rev. Roum. Chim., 23, 1581 (1978), N-(4-hydroxybenzyl)-1,3-dimethyl-5-pyrazolecarboxamide and N-(4-hydroxycarbonylmethoxybenzyl)-1,3-dimethyl-5-pyrazolecarboxamide in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 50-58056. However, insecticidal, miticidal and bacteriocidal activities for these compounds are not reported at all.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) Nos. 63-246367 and 63-135364 describe that N-(.alpha.-cyanobenzyl)-5-pyrazolecarboxamides have bacteriocidal activity but these compounds have a feature of having a cyano group on .alpha.-position. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 63-91373 proposes N-(alkyl, substituted or not-substituted phenyl or benzyl)-1-(substituted or not-substituted phenyl)-5-pyrazolecarboxamide as a plant growth controlling agent and toxicity moderator. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 62-120369 proposes N-(substituted or not-substituted benzyl)-1-(substituted phenyl)-4-(nitro or cyano)-5-pyrazolecarboxamides. They have a feature of having a nitro or cyano group at the 4-position on the pyrazole ring, but working examples for N-(substituted or not-substituted benzyl)-5-pyrazolecarboxamides are not described at all.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 63-258859 proposes N-(substituted or not-substituted aralkyl)-1-(substituted phenyl)-4-(substituted thio, substituted sulfoxy or substituted sulfonyl)-5-pyrazolecarboxamides. They have a feature of having substituted thio group, substituted sulfoxy group or substituted sulfonyl group at the 4-position on the pyrazole ring, but working examples for N-(substituted or not-substituted aralkyl)-5-pyrazolecarboxamides are not described at all. Further, it is described that N-(substituted or not-substituted benzyl)-3-methyl-4-nitro-5-pyrazolecarboxamide has a medicinal activity in Synthesis, 727 (1981); Farmaco, Ed. Sci., 38, 369 (1984) and J. Med. Chem., 27. 986 (1984). Further, it is described that N-(dibenzyl or dialkyl)-3-methyl-5-pyrazolecarboxamide has a medicinal activity in Japanese Patent Publication No. 48-15300. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) Nos. 64-25763 and 1-156964 describe those compounds having structures somewhat similar to those of the compounds according to the present invention, but they do not report at all for the compounds according to the present invention.
Since harmful insects have recently had resistance to insecticides due to use of insecticides for many years, it has been difficult to control insects by conventional insecticides. For example, insect having resistance to organophosphorous compounds and carbamate compounds which are both typical insecticides have been widely generated, resulting in the difficulty of control of these insects. In addition, the presence of insects having the resistance to synthetic pyrethloid-type insecticides which have recently attracted attention has been reported. On the other hand, some of the organophosphorous compounds or carbamate compounds exhibit high toxicity, and some of them disturb the ecological system due to their high residual effect to bring about an extremely anxious problem.
The present inventors have previously found that the compounds represented by the following structural formulae (II) and (III) show insecticidal and miticidal activity. ##STR1##
However, it has been expected for the development of novel compounds having more excellent controlling effect, lower toxicity and lower residual effect than those of the above compounds.
The present inventors have made an earnest study on novel compounds which can overcome such situation and, as a result, have accomplished the present invention based on the finding of novel pyrazoles having excellent insecticidal and miticidal activity.